Map Game Wiki
's world.]] Welcome to the Map Game Wiki! Welcome to The Map Game Wiki! Hello and welcome to the Global map games Wiki! Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought it needs a true activity hub! Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it on another wiki and on yet another wiki. Referees are there so no make sure is no cheating or tolling. Here you can set up any map game you like providing it’s plausible and happens in modern times (Napoléon and thereafter). Feel free to add a link on this page, naming your game and create the page using the link or just join in with an existing one. See if you can take over the entire world or end poverty in Africa? *The Map Game Wiki is for map enthusiasts and alternate-history lovers! as you might notice, this wiki was dead for over two years, and I, Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) want to re-activate it, as i am a lover of map games and odd yet likely TL's. Describe your topic Ever fancy running your own nation. A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. A global one is one that involves the entire world. Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Research and map/photo finding can be done at the Wikipedia. 18:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Clock *'Current time:' Also see- *Map Game Wiki Privacy Policy *Coppyright laws *Map Game Wiki:About *Blog policy *A New Start *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *Rules on page and image deletion Site news. As the current defacto administrator of this page i ask you all our active members to invite other users to join into our Map Game and help us keep this wiki to remain alive, aswell a to wish you Happy new Year despite a little late isn't it ? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 06:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) 'I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game on March the 10th (tomorrow), if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! Latest activity width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Imagery Category:Browse Category:Content